Samurai Johnny
by Moongrowl
Summary: As Samurai Jack is becoming all the more eager he find's the secret lair of Aku, his eternal enemy. The enter a shortlived combat in which Jack ends up switching worlds with Johnny Bravo.


"Akuuuuu!" Jack would yell

Aku would continue reading his book, back turned to the intruder. "yes?" Aku would answer in a mellow tone?

"I'm tired of this game of cat and mouse! I have come to claim your head and return to my past." The intruder drew his sword. "Prepare!"

Aku flips the page to his book and adjust his reading glasses. In a soft tone Aku exclaimed "You're not ready for this battle." He's lick his fingers and change the page once more. "besides, you've grown accustom to the future have you not? I've done you a favor and removed you from a time of savagery."

"Grrrrrr!" Enraged Jack threw his sword in the direction of Aku. Unfazed by the enraged samurai, Aku would close the book, step out of his chair and turn towards the hurled sword coming his way. "tsk," Aku would launch the book towards Jack but jack would catch the book. "How to get rid of…pest?" Jack said confused. Aku would laugh in a bold manner. Jack looks up to see Aku chuckling with his sword in hand.

Stumbling backwards "You distracted me. You truly are a worthy opponent!" Jack would run to the entrance of the cave. Just as he reaches the entrance 7 figures appeared blocking the exit.

Could this be the same figures I fought before, thought jack. No, I killed them. Beside's there is something different about these new foes, There boys.

"Meet my sons," screeched Aku. "I thought I could go a slightly different route with my minions. They will be ensuring that you don't leave our little duel."

Jack steps away. He closes his eyes "I see."

In another dimension, in an unnamed city a man. A man by the name of Johnny, Johnny Bravo that is. Our story takes place in a museum, The Museum of Legendary sword, or as Johnny would call it, The Museum of Legendary "boreds."

"ohhhh momma, why ya' gotta drag me to this place, there's…" he'd stop in mid-conversation to pose for a lady walking by, "there's no ladies for me to pick up here."

"now listen, I thought it would be nice to, ya know, broaden your horizons," replied Bunny.

"but it is sooooooooo boring!" Johnny wines.

Bunny would ignore Johnny and would go on to explore the museum, leaving Johnny slightly behind her. Johnny huffs and puffs "I so don't want to be here."

A sword in the distance shimmers and catches Bunnies eyes. "oooooooooh, come Johnny, look at this one!"

Johnny ignores her while trying to pick up the curator. "Ever been with a m-m-macho man?"

"I said come!" Bunny would grab Johnny by the ear and drag him to the sword of interest.

"Look at this one, it's so shiny." Bunny would get closer to the sword to examine it better.

The sword whispers the Samurai Jack theme song. "Did you hear that!?" Bunny exclaims.

Johnny is too busy combing his hair to hear her. Bunny looks back at the sword. "hmmmm"

She touches sword, and cuts herself enough to bleed. "Owch!" A droplet of blood fell upon the sword as Bunny turns around to blame her son for her wrong-doing. The sword shimmers and the ground begins shaking. "what the—" Bunny falls to the floor. A portal opens and begins sucking everything around it inside. Bunny grabs the nearby pole while screaming. Johnny still combing his hair runs to the portal. "Momma you think there's any ladies in this thing?"

Bunny would facepalm. Johnny jumps head first into the portal. The portal would then close and the museum would be filled with dust. "Johnny, Johnny! Are you ok!?" Bunny called. No reply.

When the smoke cleared Johnny was nowhere to be found, but instead there lied a man in a white kimono, unconscious.

Bunny stood there shocked. "Where's Johnny?" Bunny sobs. The man on the floor mumbles a bit "A-Aku…"

Three days later the mysterious man awoke in a hospital bed. Upon seeing his surroundings, he jumps up from the bed. "Who are you and where is Aku!?" Bunny just stares at the man. I don't know who this Aku person is but I'm bunny, my sons is missing, and I brought you here as I didn't know what else to do."

"Tell me, what happened at the museum and who exactly are you?" Asked Bunny.

"Museum?" the man looked puzzled.

"The place I found you, surely you remember."

"I was fighting a demon named Aku that's all I remember."

There was a long pause before he continued.

"I am jack, and I am a…" He'd look for his sword, "was a samurai."


End file.
